Kayley and Garrett
by running.from.lions23
Summary: Madly in love? Yes. That's exactly what Kayley and Garrett are and it will never end. This is the life after marriage and how they cope when things try to get between them. Especially a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Quest for Camelot 2

Preface

Kayley and Garrett are starting a new life in Camelot near the castle. King Arthur is still king and his recovery from last year's debut is quite good. Excalibur is safe and sound within the castle walls, protected by the people of Camelot. Now, back to Kayley and Garrett, they have started their new life off with a nice cottage by the sea, much like Kayley's old home. Lady Juliana fixed her land and made it look better than before. Ruber is gone, and the days are happy once again. The three rings on the Camelot shield still represent the unity between all. Devon and Cornwall, the dragons that helped on the Quest, are now top fire-breathers in all of dragon land and still visit Kayley and Garrett every once and a while. Life couldn't get any better.

Chapter 1

"And I will fly on my father's wings . . ." Kayley sang. It was the song she had created after the death of her father. She had her long brunette hair tied back with a bow, and she wore an apron over her clothes as she prepared breakfast. Her voice was pure bliss, and she sang straight from the heart - just like her father told her to. "- to places I have never been. . . . There is so much I've never seen, and I can feel, his heartbeat still, and I can do great things . . . on my father's wings!" She continued. The eggs scrambled, the bread baked, and the porrige simmered as she continued to sing.

She was caught by the waist and spun around like a ballerina. She gasped in shock, then screamed in joy when she was flung back until she was a foot from the ground, only being held up by two strong arms. Staring down at her were two deep blue, sparkling in love, pair of eyes that were half covered by his golden brown bangs. His lips were soft and curved gently to fit the gentleness of his face, making him look like he belonged on a throne where all of the handsome princes sat.

Even though he was blind, he could still find Kayley's lips just fine. He touched her lips softly with his own, and supported her with one hand on her back and the other on the back of her neck. Kayley moved her hands to his shoulders, and giggled with a smile after they parted.

"I love you," said Garrett.

"And _I_ love _you_," said Kayley, getting back on her own two feet.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite! Eggs with bread and porrige."

"Lovely," he said with a wide grin. "Can't wait. Oh, I'm starving!"

Kayley set a plate of food in front of Garrett and he began feeling for the spoon and forks. Kayley helped him.

"Thank you. You know," started Garrett, "you're beginning to turn into an Ayden! "

"Oh, don't be silly, Garrett!"

"It's true! You've become my eyes . . . and I'm thankful for that," he smiled, " and I also thought I felt some feathers growing on your arms by the way. . ."

Kayley gave a scoff and went to open a window. It was a beautiful day outside and there was a nice breeze. Ayden was the silver-winged falcon that Garret had met after the horse stable accident blinded him. One night, a horse stable in Camelot had caught on fire and at the time, Garrett was only a teenager. He was caretaker of the horses, so he rushed to save them from the blazing fire. A few horses busted out of the stable, hitting Garrett, setting his whole world of color into a world of blackness. After the accident, Kayley's father taught him how to fight and protect himself even though he was blind. Kayley's father was a knight of the round table so he stayed in Camelot with Garrett for a long time. After Sir Lionel, Kayley's father, had passed away, Garrett moved to the Forbidden Forest and that's where he met Ayden. He guided Garrett through everything - he was Garrett's eyes. She remembered it all so clearly . . . the day she met him in the forest. They were both stubborn and inconsiderate but somehow that brought them closer together. He didn't want her to be in the forest because she would only bring danger, and she didn't want him in the forest because she knew she was independent and didn't need any help. Now look where it has brought them!

Suddenly, she spotted something coming up the dirt road. A wagon was approaching.

"Garrett . . . " Kayley gasped.

She hadn't seen that wagon in over a year. It was the exact same wagon that Ruber's men had rode in to place the attack on Camelot. The cloth was shredded and the wooden frame consisted of sleek cut marks - only made by long, sharp, metal claws.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Kayley couldn't speak because of the terror she felt in her stomach. She wanted Garrett to hold her and take her away from this house. She thought she was safe. Now, it feels like she can't hide anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayley wasted no time grabbing a kitchen knife and headed for the door. As she exited the small cottage house, Garrett followed her with unease. The wagon was approaching and Kayley was hoping for a brighter outcome than her mind was telling her it could be.

The wagon came to a stop.

"Hello?" called Kayley, as she slowly approached the stationary vehicle, her weapon poised for any surprise attack there might be.

No answer.

Kayley mustered the courage to inspect the contents of the wagon . . . and with no luck. The thing was empty – but how?

"Strange . . ." admitted Garrett. He used his wooden staff to poke and prod about the wagon, probably searching for a hidden door somewhere.

"Garrett . . . I think this is a note," said Kayley, grabbing a piece of cloth that had been nailed to the wagon's interior.

"What does it say?" Garrett's countenance is nothing but perplexed. Nothing is making sense. But then again, don't the greatest adventures in life start off as nonsense?

"I don't know . . . it's written in some form of scratches and weird circles. Seems like someone's quill wasn't working all that great," amused Kayley, her faint smile returning a tad bit. She had to make some humor out of something horrendous like this, right?

"Ah," exclaimed Garrett, "Dragon Tongue."

"Dragon Tongue? You mean, the dragon's have a language?" questioned Kayley. Garrett pondered his thoughts in silence. He wasn't ignoring Kayley's question, he was simply trying to answer it in sensible words that he could make sense of and most likely provide reason to accommodate it. "But . . . they can't write! . . . Can they?"

"I think it's time we paid our fire-breathing lizards a little visit . . . " ginned Garrett. He smiled at the friendly reunion part, but the other part . . . was something even the mighty, intelligible Garrett could not grasp. "I'll have a word with King Arthur tomorrow about lending us a transport wagon and the means of all of this, but for now, why don't you and I take some time to relax and enjoy today, shall we?"

Of course, Kayley's always up for an adventure. She knew the place he was planning on spending the day at with her. A beautiful cave-like structure hidden behind a water fall. It was the one place that Kayley actually loved about the Forbidden Forest – besides the fact that Garrett nearly died in that same spot when he suffered an injury to his mid section. Thank god for magical healing leaves, right?

After Garrett pushed the eery wagon into the nearby pasture, they packed a basket full of food and were off into the Forest. Yes, the forest is forbidden, but when you're friends with the King you could pretty much call everything within limits (especially a great cottage home by the sea and close to the waterfall in the Forbidden Forest!). Though, Kayley and Garrett never once thought about taking advantage of their new-found friendship with Arthur. They were nothing like Ruber and his men. Nothing.

After an hour or so of walking, chatting, teasing, and nature-seeing, they found the place they were looking for. Beautiful, as one might call it. Technically, it gave "beautiful" a whole new meaning. It was one of those places where you can't describe it so you start using generic words like "awesome", "pretty", or "amazing".

They settled down on the banks of the waterfall and started to enjoy the scenery – take some pressure off of all the memories that were starting to resurface because of that wagon.

Garrett smiled at Kayley. She hardly noticed because she was going on about something her mother used to tell her about mixing this thing with that and how to not do this thing and that. Don't get me wrong, he always listened about "this thing and that" and paid attention to her, but sometimes he just got caught up listening to her voice. Not her words, but her voice. A soothing, relaxing, gorgeous tone. He couldn't help what he did next.

He took her up gently by the arm, pulled her close to him, and gave her the most meaningful kiss he's ever been able to establish since the wedding. Usually, Kayley would be laughing, smiling, and kissing him back, but something was off. Something was different, and Garrett could feel it. Kayley stood stiffly in his arms, shaking.

"Kayley, what's wrong? You're shaking dear . . ." Garrett probed her face, trying to feel what her face was expressing since she wasn't talking anymore.

All in one motion, she thrust forward and threw up everywhere. Her skin was fading from the bright, flushy pink she was into a pale, white color. If Garrett could see, he would say she looked sick to the bone.

He picked her up wedding style and completely left the picnic supplies – nothing mattered more than to get Kayley home. He rushed through the trees, the stumps, and under the low tree branches. He knew the forest and all its tricks and surprises. He didn't need another pair of eyes watching over him.

When they were back to the cottage, Garrett put Kayley in the bedroom and told her to rest, despite her retaliation. He didn't know what was going on, and neither did she. All he knew was that he had to do something.

"Ayden!" Garrett shouted. "AYDEN!"

Garrett had to whistle for him to respond. When Ayden arrived, Garrett hurriedly sent him to fetch a doctor.

"Kayley, dear, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know . . . honestly . . . but I kind of have this funny feeling,"

"What do you mean?" inquired Garrett.

"I'm feeling sort of . . . pregnant," blurted Kayley. "I mean, I've been craving food all week, I can't remember the last time I didn't go pee, and I just let my anger out on you not too long ago . . ."

"Wow . . . we're having a baby!" Garrett proclaimed.

"Yeah," said Kayley, "a baby . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is going to sound crazy . . . but maybe your head isn't all that clear," stated Garrett. Kayley and Garrett were both in the kitchen part of the cottage, trying to let the "baby" conversation sink in. Garrett was trying to make some sort of herbal tea for Kayley – but he just ended up knocking things over and spilling water everywhere.

"You know, I may not be the only one whose 'head isn't all that clear,'" Kayley chuckled. "You're making a mess, here let me help you." She wiped up the sobbing mess on the floor, put on a new kettle of water above the fire, and set tea leaves in two tin cups.

"I'm serious, Kayley," Garrett pressed, as he used his wooden staff to poke and prod about the kitchen to find a chair, "don't you think that it's a little too soon to be assuming that you're actually . . . pregnant?" His mind was racing and doing all sorts of flips as he took a seat. He leaned his arm on the table, gripping his chin. He was nervous.

_Could I really be a father? _He asked himself. _She can't be pregnant . . . can she? No, she's probably just sick._

"Garrett . . . do you know how many times you've carried me to that bed since we've been married?" She smiled, recounting the numerous times that they'd made love all night.

He smiled also, and said, "No, I don't, actually . . . there's too many." He chuckled. "But, in all honestly Kayley, maybe you're just sick, and it's gotten to your head that it could be a baby . . . what if it's not? We don't want to get our hopes up."

"I'm not sick, Garrett. I'm not feeling cold or weak, nor am I running a fever. I'm not sick. Look at me!"

He slowly turned his gaze in her direction, and just . . . stared – if he could stare, that is. She could see it in his face . . . how sorry he felt. For himself. The regret of not truly being able to see his wife, even if it wasn't his fault that he was blind.

Finally, he sighed and said, "I wish I could, Kayley." And left the room. He didn't sound angry, or upset at her. He was just . . . dammit, he was just Garrett. Such an amazing man, but yet, here she is telling him to do the one thing he couldn't do.

She followed him outside after a second. The sky had grown dark, which meant that hours had passed – even though it only felt like no time had.

"Garrett . . ." she started, "I'm – I'm really sor—"

"Shhh," he interrupted. "It's alright, no harm done. Honestly. I just needed some air."

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry. I really am." She knew what she said wasn't a big deal to him, but it still meant a lot to her. It's like saying "walk the dog, will ya?" to someone in a wheelchair. You don't know what you're saying until you've heard it yourself, you know?

"Hey, hey . . . look at me," he said, reaching for her. He smiled when he held her. "And I know you can see, so don't be runnin' off like you can't, okay?"

They both chuckled.

"I just want you to understand that I love you . . . no matter what. I just wish I had to eyesight to prove to myself how beautiful you are," explained Garrett. Kayley smiled, and kissed his lips.

"I love you too," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. And he just held her. They both stood outside in the darkness of the night – holding each other. It reminded Kayley that if there was a baby inside of her . . . she's glad that it was his. Always.

And then she thought, _Hmmm . . . Devon and Cornwall will be so jealous knowing that we'll have another Garrett running around . . . they never liked to share._

"So, how many times was it that you'd brought me to the bedroom, Garrett?" Kayley grinned slyly.

"Well, I don't know . . . " said Garrett, as his hands snaked up and down her back. "Wanna start counting now?" Kayley giggled, teasing him with an almost-kiss before heading back into the cottage.


End file.
